undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Monsters are a race in Undertale. They dwell in the Underground beneath Mount Ebott, while humans live on the surface beyond the Barrier. Every character encountered in the game besides the protagonist, the fallen human and Flowey is a monster. Overview King Asgore Dreemurr rules all monsters in the Underground. After The War of Humans and Monsters, monsters populated the Underground. Despite the negative implication of the word "monsters", monsters in Undertale are not an evil species. It is even said that monster SOULs are made of love, hope, and compassion."Love, hope, compassion... This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of "SOUL" is unknown. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don't need these things to exist." - Book 6 (from the left) in Snowdin Library Monsters are by far weaker than humans, both in physical combat and regarding the strength of their SOUL."Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster... ... just to equal the power of a single human SOUL." - Ancient glyphs in Waterfall "While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us." - Book in Snowdin Library This inadequacy is because monsters are mostly made of magic; which in turn makes them attuned to their SOUL. The damage a monster receives from an attacker is dependent on both the monster's will to fight and the attacker's will to hurt."Because they are made of magic, monsters' bodies are attuned to their SOUL. If a monster doesn't want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueller the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill... Um, let's end the chapter here..." - Book in Snowdin Library Monsters, however, can obtain an "unfathomable" amount of power when they absorb the SOUL of a human."When a human dies, its soul remains stable outside the body. Meanwhile, a monster's soul disappears near-instantly upon death. This allows monsters to absorb the souls of humans... While it is extremely difficult for humans to absorb a monster's soul. This is why they feared us. Though monsters are weak, with enough human souls... They could easily destroy all of mankind." - Monster History part 7 Physiology Monsters come in numerous shapes and sizes, although the notable species of monsters include skeletons like Sans and Papyrus, ghosts like Napstablook and their relatives, and Boss Monsters like Toriel and Asgore. Monsters SOULs are wholly white, with a couple of exceptions. A monster's body is mostly made of magic and is attuned to its SOUL. When a monster gets old, they enter a state called "fallen down." A monster in this state lies immobile and will turn to dust shortly."Unfortunately, monsters are not experienced with illness. However, when monsters are about to expire of age, they lie down, immobile. We call this state "Fallen Down." A person who has Fallen Down will soon perish. In a way, this confusing situation was all too familiar. " - Monster History part 6"ENTRY NUMBER 6: ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought." Alphys, True Lab When a monster dies, its body turns into dust. This dust is often spread onto the owner's things in funerals, so their essence lives on in them."Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person's favorite thing. Then their essence will live on in that thing..." - School report in Snowdin Library Because monsters' bodies and SOULs are closely linked, when a monster dies, their SOUL is lost forever. Boss Monsters are an exception, as their SOULs exist outside their bodies for a few moments before shattering."There is one exception to the rules above: A certain type of monster, the "boss" monster. Due to its life cycle, it possesses an incredibly strong soul for a monster. This soul can remain stable after death, if only for a few moments." - Monster History part 8 Because of their magical nature, monsters' bodies cannot handle high concentrations of determination. When monsters are injected with it, their bodies liquefy and melt together."You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough... Physical matter to take those concentrations of "determination." Their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into... Those." - Alphys, True Lab The Amalgamates are an obvious example of this. Trivia * It is presumed that at least 321 monsters inhabit the Underground – given the amount of monster souls visibly emanating from Asriel Dreemurr as the barrier is broken, plus Napstablook, who did not participate in the event. At least 104 monsters must be killed as part of fulfilling the requirements of the Genocide Route, plus Sans (who does not count as a killed enemy when defeated, and technically does not need to be killed to complete the route). References de:Monster ru:Монстры es:Monstruos pt-br:Monstros fr:‎Monstres Category:Characters